


Massage and love

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bath, Freddie is the best, M/M, Massage, Poor Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger returns home sad and tired. Freddie looks after him with love and care





	Massage and love

**Author's Note:**

> Freddie is always caring and Roger needs care, in my works. Maybe because Freddie is older? But if it's the opposite, it's also sweet.

The most beautiful singer in the world Freddie Mercury opened the door to a cozy flat in London. He wanted to hug Roger Taylor, the love of his life as soon as possible. Tell him how much, he loves him. Freddie came in and took off his coat.  
"Honey I'm here."  
Freddie entered the living room. Roger was nowhere to be found. The singer searched the ground floor. When he wanted to go upstairs, the door opened. Very sad Roger entered the hall. Freddie immediately ran up and took him in his arms.  
"What happened, dearest. Why are you sad?"  
Roger didn't answer for a moment, hugging him. After a moment he looked up at Freddie.  
"I'm so tired. And on the bus, two boys laughed at me. They said I looked like a girl. They asked if I would date them. I want to cut those shags."  
Freddie sat in the chair and took him on his lap.  
"Don't worry about these idiots, honey. You are the most beautiful in the world. Come, I'll give you a massage. Then a bath." said Freddie gently  
"Thank you my love"  
Roger went to the room and Freddie went to the bathroom to get some oil. He returned a moment later. Roger was already lying on the couch without a shirt. Freddie kissed his cheek. Then he knelt beside him. He massaged the back of his beloved, from time to time kissing his head. Roger purred with pleasure. After fifteen minutes he heard the voice of his beloved.  
"Do you want to continue, my love?"  
"No."  
"Then sit down and wait a moment. I will prepare a bath."  
Roger sat down obediently. After a while he heard his boyfriend calling him to the bathroom. He went there and saw that Freddie was already sitting in the tub.  
"Come to me, Roggie."  
Roger entered the tub and lay down on his chest.  
"I love you Freddie."  
"I love too Blondie. Don't cut your hair"  
"I will not do it."  
They washed up and went to sleep. Before sleeping, they stared at each other and kissed for a long time. Freddie stroked his beloved's hair. Roger fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
